


Photograph

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Pining, Stargazing, Stars, pining into dating, pins and patches, you also can rip italian jake from my dead cold hands, you can rip filipino michael from my dead cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: An open letter to Jake Dillinger,You're supposed to ask someone on a date before the date, not during.Sincerely,Everyone





	Photograph

Jake sat down, pulling the basket into his lap. He was really hoping that the whole thing didn’t scare Michael away. Of course, Michael had no idea what was going to happen. Jake just asked him to meet him at a certain park, facing the water in possibly the most romantic spot there was. His grandmother helped him make the Italian recipes from her childhood. It was all going to be so sweet.

If Michael didn’t run off, of course.

You see, Jake’s been in love for a while now. When he told Jeremy, Jeremy was confused because he was sure that Jake was in love with Rich. Of course, Jeremy eventually asked why Jake drove to his house at three in the morning to confess his love for Rich when Jeremy wasn’t the best person to talk to about said crush. Jake revealed that it was on Michael and Jeremy laughed like a small child.

The whole picnic was Jeremy’s fault, or idea, if you want to be nice about it. He let Jake spend the night when he showed up. Jake gladly let Jeremy go on and on about stuff Michael liked. Jake and Michael were friends, yes, but it wasn’t like he was in on everything. Jeremy was sure to leave out really private details.

But, Jeremy told Jake about Michael going on picnics in the Philippines with his family when he was little. He told Jake about how Michael’s family wasn’t able to pay to visit the country for years now. First, Jake thought to pay for the two of them to go there together. Jeremy pointed out how unrealistic that was, seeing that the two’s friend status wasn’t much.

So, Jake resulted to a picnic. Jeremy had suggested making Filipino food for the picnic. Jake’s grandmother, his current guardian, though, only knew Italian recipes. Somewhere in his basket was some lumpia he bought after seeing a Filipino restaurant on the way to the park. He really wished that this would go well so he could take Michael there.

“Hey…?”

Jake turned his head, looking up to see Michael examining the area.

“We’re having a picnic?”

“Yeah.” Jake stated, smiling a little as Michael sat down next to him.

“Seems a little romantic for a hangout.”

Jake gulped, looking down to the basket of food. “Yeah, it’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Oh?”

“Look, Michael-” Jake turned his head back to look at Michael, immediately stopping at the sight. The sun was almost directly behind Michael, giving him a shining aura. Michael’s lips formed a small smile.

“Yeah?”

Oh fuck.

Jake readjusted the basket in his lap, looking away from Michael. “I-uh, I really like you and Jeremy told me about those times you’d make food with your mom and grandparents and have a big picnic. So, I thought I would ask you on a date where we would have a picnic.”

“Oh,” Michael smiled a little more, a soft pink appearing across his cheeks. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to ask your date on a date before the date, not during.”

Jake chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Michael spoke up.

“If you didn’t get it, I was totally saying yes to having this date.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.” Jake smiled, putting the basket in front of the two of them. He unpacked it as he talked. “It’s mostly Italian food because my grandmother only knows Italian recipes. But, I got some lumpia-”

“I love lumpia!” Michael exclaimed, giggling afterward. Jake felt his heart strings pull before laughing along with him.

“I have no idea what it is but the lady suggested it.” He took out the take-out box filled with the food in question.

“It’s basically egg rolls.” Michael explained, opening the box and taking one immediately. “But better!”

Jake giggled even more, putting the box down and taking one cautiously. Michael was already through a good portion of the piece he grabbed. He stopped, waiting to see Jake’s reaction. Jake took a bite and instantly fell in love.

“Oh my god-” he mumbled through chewing. Michael wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. Jake finished the mouthful and turned to Michael. “That’s amazing.”

Michael lit up. “It is!”

They giggled before both digging back in. Once both of them made it through the box of lumpia, Jake bought out the collection of different food that was hidden in the basket. They ate, Jake having to explain every foreign food to Michael. When they finished, it was just about dark. The sun had set, letting the stars shine.

Michael laid down, tugging on Jake’s jacket until he joined him. Michael intertwined their fingers carefully, making sure it was okay with Jake. Both of their faces were bright red though hidden in the dark.

Michael pointed at different stars, tracing them and explaining which constellation it was. He went on, explaining how each was named. Jake listened, wishing he could stay in this moment forever just like a photograph.


End file.
